Clothing manufacturers have recently begun manufacturing articles such as shoes and belts made from a stretchable material (e.g., foam). For example, shoe manufacturers have recently begun manufacturing molded shoes that include expandable holes in the upper portion of the shoe. These shoes are generally formed of a foam material with an outer protective layer. CROCS™, located in Boulder, Colo., is one manufacturer of these types of shoes. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical molded shoe 100 with expandable holes 105 in the upper 110.
Accessorizing these molded shoes has presented a significant challenge because of the proximity of the expandable holes 105 in the upper 110 to the wearer's foot. Moreover, these molded shoes are often used for outside activities, so durability of any accessory is important. In addition, children's and adults' models of these molded shoes may have holes of different sizes, and the upper portions may be of different thicknesses. These differences make it difficult to design accessories that fit all types of shoes. The same challenges regarding different hole sizes and thicknesses of material apply to other articles of clothing such as belts or hats.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for securing accessories to clothing.